Sometimes it's good to have a little brother
by Tears of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Sesshoumaru is demonnapped but how are the scientists able to get through the well? And what does Hojou have to do with anything? please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys! This is my first Inuyasha fic so be nice, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor do I own the demon-trapping stones; they're from Charmed.

'…' talking

"…" thinking

Different scene

Well, here you go, enjoy!

Chapter 1

'Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait for me! Don't leave Rin on her own!' the human child's voice rung out, loudly.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He had been walking for some time now and it was getting dark. He knew the girl would soon get tired so they would need to stop for her to rest. So he did. In a nice little clearly, where it would be safe for them to rest. Or so he thought.

It had been a few hours since they stopped when the full demon caught the scent. He was on his feet in the blink of an eye. He stood ready to kill any human who dare intrude.

All was silent. The scent was getting stronger. A bush shook. And out came… stones? Yes, four stones. But Sesshoumaru wasn't stupid enough to go near them especially when they had a very strong scent of human on them but that wasn't all that made him weary; they had a very strong magical aura.

What happened next happened very fast. Sesshoumaru found himself surrounded by stone, magic stones and before he could do anything, the stones sent out a light of some sort, so they were all connected. He tried to cut the beams with his claws, but they sent an electrical-serge through him. He winced but looked up when he heard voices.

'Did we get it?' A female voice asked.

'Yes.' Came another voice. This time male. He sounded bored to be honest.

Sesshoumaru growled as two figures stepped forward. They wore strange clothes. One, a woman, wore a long coat. It was white and made of unusual cloth. The other, a man, wore non-baggy trousers and his white shirt was covered by a black… haori? that was fastened shut by what looked like small buttons.

The demon glanced behind him to see more men in black. He let out a low growl as he realised they were holding Rin! His eyes changed from gold to red and his fangs grew, as he began to change into his true form. But he was stopped by the woman.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' she smirked, indicating with her head, to Rin. He turned to see Rin was being held with a knife to her throat. She looked so scared. He growled in frustration.

'Good boy.' The woman said smugly. 'Take him!' she then yelled.

Sesshoumaru wheeled around as he heard movement behind him. There was a loud bang and the smell of smoke and then a pain in his arm. He looked down to see what looked like a small arrow protruding out of his now ripped haori sleeve. He heard Rin yelp in surprise and shock as she saw her guardian hurt, before he lost consciousness.

There, what did you think?

Sorry it's short the other chapters will be longer, promise!

Please review!


	2. chapter 2

Hi guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor do I own the demon-trapping stones; they're from Charmed. -

'…' talking

_Blah_ thinking

Different scene

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Kagome woke to the smell of Kaede cooking breakfast. She got to her feet and sleepily walked outside the old miko's hut.

'It's about time you woke up.' Said Inuyasha, in his usual tone. He sat holding a bowl.

'Here, child.' Said Kaede, handing Kagome a bowl of stew, which she took gratefully.

As they sat quietly eating their breakfast, Inuyasha caught a familiar scent.

'Rin?' he said unsure. The other's looked at him. Then his suspicions where confirmed.

'Kagome-Sama!' Rin called as she approached the group.

'Rin-Chan!' Kagome said surprised to see the young girl on her own. 'What are you doing here?' she asked as she stood and walked towards the girl who stood a few feet away from the group.

'Kagome-Chan!' She started, looking quite upset. 'Rin and Sesshoumaru-Sama where walking through the woods,' she pointed to the forest she had just come from. 'Sesshoumaru-Sama stopped so Rin could sleep but… sniff… Sesshoumaru-Sama was attacked and taken away.' By now the girl was almost in tears.

Kagome gasped. 'Who, Rin? Who took Sesshoumaru?' She asked while comforting the child who had tears streaming down her face.

'A man and a woman.' Rin sniffed.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou who where now gather around.

'What did they look like?' Sango asked quietly as she knelt next to Kagome.

Rin sniffed a bit before looking up at the Taijiya. 'They wore strange cloth.' She said quietly. 'The woman wore a long coat. The man wore black trousers and jacket.' Both older girls looked at each other.

'Kagome.' Sango said unsure. 'These people sound like people from your time.' Kagome only nodded.

'But how did they get through the well?' Inuyasha asked as he too knelt down so as not to scare the already frightened girl.

Rin turned look at the hanyou. 'They had these weird stone things that made a barrier or something around Sesshoumaru-Sama.' She said watery-eyed.

Inuyasha had no idea how that would help.

'Inuyasha. I need to go home for a few days.' Kagome said.

'What?' Inuyasha cried standing up. 'This is hardly the time for you to-'

Kagome stood. 'I need to go home to see if anyone has come through the well!' She shouted back. She walked towards the hut and picked up her huge yellow bag and turned. 'I'll be back in three days.' She said as she began to walk towards the well.

Kagome was just about to jump into the well when she heard someone call her name.

'Kagome!' Inuyasha called. She turned to see the hanyou walking towards her. 'I'm coming with you.' He said.

She smiled at him and without another word, they both jumped into the well and into Kagome's time.

Kagome found her mum in the kitchen making breakfast for grandpa and Souta.

'Mama!' She said as she came into the room. The young woman looked up as her daughter approached her with Inuyasha.

'What is it Kagome?' she asked.

'Did anyone go through the well while I was gone?' she asked quickly.

'Well, some scientists from downtown came and wanted to look at it but I don't know whether they went through it or not.' Miss Higarushi replied. 'I'm guessing they are not there any more?' she asked.

'No. they're not.' Kagome replied. 'Has anyone come back to tell you they were leaving?'

Miss Higarushi thought for a moment before speaking. 'Yes.' She said slowly. 'A man in a black suit came and told me the well was safe but not to let anyone go near it. When I asked why, he said it was confidential… Darling, what is going on?'

'They've kid-napped Inuyasha's older half-brother.' Kagome relied.

'Oh, my.' Miss Higarushi gasped giving Inuyasha a sympathetic look.

'Where did they say they were from, mama?' Kagome asked quickly.

'Um... ScineCorp.'

Kagome gasped.

'Who or what are _ScineCorp_?' Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome sat at the kitchen table.

'ScineCorp are an infamous research facility that likes experimenting on things just for the fun of it.' Kagome explained. 'And most things they experiment on end up dead.' She paused before voicing her thoughts. 'If they have Sesshoumaru, then…' she gasped. 'They are going to experiment on him.' She turned to look at Inuyasha who just shrugged.

'So? If they kill him then it will save me the trouble.' He replied simply.

Kagome frowned. 'Inuyasha!' she cried in disbelief. 'Never mind that. What if people from this world found out about _you_?' Inuyasha thought for a second but looked at Kagome when he didn't get it. She rolled her eyes. 'Inuyasha, if people from this world found out about you, they would capture you and put you into captivity or something!' Inuyasha was confused. 'Put into a cage for the rest of your life!' she explained.

'What?' he cried in disbelief.

'So what are we gonna do about it?' Inuyasha asked nervously. The thought of being in a cage for the rest of his life scared him a bit.

'We are going to go down to ScineCorp and get Sesshoumaru out of there.' Replied Kagome.

pronounced "SCI-ne-Corp" emphasis on the "sci"

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor do I own the demon-trapping stones; they're from Charmed. -

'…' talking

_Blah_ thinking

Different scene

Enjoy!

_Last time_

'_So what are we gonna do about it?' Inuyasha asked nervously. The thought of being in a cage for the rest of his life scared him a bit._

'_We are going to go down to ScineCorp and get Sesshoumaru out of there.' Replied Kagome._

Chapter 3

'I'll wait for you here.' Miss Higurashi said from the drivers' seat of her small car. 'Don't take too long.' She added as Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the back-seat. Miss Higurashi suddenly realised something and called Inuyasha back. The young woman then pulled something out of the glove compartment. 'There!' she said in triumph as she put the red and white cap onto of the hanyou's head. Said Hanyou scowled but wore the irritating hat anyway.

'Don't worry, mama. We'll be quick.' Kagome called over her shoulder. She and Inuyasha headed for the front doors of the main ScineCorp building.

As they entered, they saw the man at the front desk was looking through papers, typing on his computer and talking into his switch-board type head set.

Kagome cleared her throat loudly when the man failed to notice she stood before his desk. He didn't look up. She tried again but a bit loader. Nothing.

'Um… Excuse me.' She asked meekly. Still nothing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stepped round Kagome and rested his clawed hands on the desk.

'Oi!' he said sharply.

'One moment please, sir.' The man said calmly, with out looking up. Inuyasha scowled.

After a moment of patiently (or not so patiently) waiting, the receptionist looked up from his work.

'Now,' He said as he took in the two youths before his desk. 'How can I help you?'

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Kagome calmly clamped a hand over the hanyou mouth. 'Um… Hi.' She started nervously as she slowly removed her hand and stepped in front of the boy. 'You didn't happen to see some people in lab coats bring in a… boy with a resemblance to him, did you?' She pointed to Inuyasha who scowled as the receptionist peered round Kagome to get a better look at him.

The man then shot back in his seat and picked up some papers and began sorting them. 'I'm afraid that information is confidential. Good day.' He then fell silent and when he refused to answer any of their questions they turned and left.

'Any luck?' Miss Higurashi asked when they reached the car. Kagome shook her head as she and Inuyasha climbed into the back of the car. 'He said it was "confidential information".' She replied annoyed.

'Well, maybe they don't have Sesshoumaru.' Miss Higurashi suggested as she started the car and drove them back to the shrine.

'Mama. If they didn't then the man would have said.' Retorted Kagome.

'Maybe.' Her mother said thoughtfully. 'Why don't you go back tomorrow?'

Kagome thought for a moment. 'I suppose.'

'What about your school thing?' Inuyasha asked.

Kagome waved it off. 'It's the end of the school year so I have six weeks off.' She said happily.

In the forest, Kirara and Shippou were quietly sitting under the Goshinboku waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to return through the well. Shippou sighed. He liked it when it was like this; quiet, peaceful, calming…

'HENTAI!' Well, almost.

Miroku appeared through some bushes slowly backing away from Sango who held her Hiraikotsu threateningly. 'Now, now Sango. I didn't mean to do that it just… happened.'

What happened next could only be described as extreme pain.

The beating of the monk was interrupted by a shout coming from the well. As everyone looked over, a flash of red and white shot out of the small wooden structure and silently landed a few feet away from Shippou making the small Kitsune jump. Shippou looked up.

'Inuyasha! Kagome!' He said excitedly even though they had been gone for only a few hours.

Sango looked around in confusion. 'Where's Sesshoumaru?' she asked.

Kagome shrugged as Inuyasha put her down. 'I spoke to Mama,' she began. 'And she said some people, who match Rin's description of the people who took Sesshoumaru, came to look at the well but they were gone when we got their. Mama said they were from a company called ScineCorp. But when we got there a man told us it was confidential information.'

Seeing their confused and somewhat down expressions, Inuyasha spoke. 'So, in other words, we got to sneak in somehow and get my brother away from those creeps.'

Miroku, who had recovered from Sango's beatings, stood and looked thoughtful. 'What brought this on?' he asked the Hanyou.

'Do you want them to find out about demons?' Inuyasha asked.

Miroku simply shook his head. Sango was the one to speak. 'So you're saying that these people don't know that Sesshoumaru is a demon?' she asked

Kagome nodded. 'And if they find out he is, they will want to know more and they will come through the well again and take the next demon they see. Eventually they will find Inuyasha and they will want to talk to all of you and make a big fuss about this.'

Sango said nothing for a moment then a question came which had been nagging her for a while. 'But, Kagome, how are these people able to get through the well?'

Kagome shrugged. 'I don't know.'

'Maybe they have Shikon shards.' Shippou suggested. Kagome thought for a moment.

'Well, if a Shikon shard was able to survived in the noh mask then what's to stop more from surviving in other things for a few hundred years.'

'Well,' said Inuyasha. 'We're going back to that place tomorrow but I think we're gonna need you guys to come too.'

There was silence until Miroku spoke. 'You mean myself and Sango going through the well? Into Lady Kagome's time?'

'Of course!' Inuyasha replied as if it were obvious (which it pretty much was).

Miroku and Sango gave him blank looks.

'What?' He said defensively. 'If I can go through the well I'm sure you guys can.'

'He does have a point…' Kagome said slowly. 'But,' she continued as she studied the rosary around the hanyou's neck. 'Lady Kaede said that it was probably because of that rosary and its spell that you were able to get through the well, Inuyasha.'

'Then how are they to get through the well?'

Kagome pulled out something that hung round her neck and soon revealed the tiny bottle that contained a few Shikon shards. 'These allow me to get through the well so, they should allow Miroku and Sango get through the well too.' She said with a smile.

'Well, what are we waiting for?' Shippou said jumping to his feet. 'Let's go!'

'Sorry Shippou.' Kagome said. 'But I'm afraid that you're going to need top stay here.'

'But I want to come too!' he protested. He then put on a face that he knew Kagome couldn't resist, even Inuyasha had difficulty refusing it but somehow the Hanyou found some way around it.

'Oh, for goodness sake,' Kagome gave in, knowing she didn't stand a chance. 'Alright you can come, but you are staying at my house when we go to get Sesshoumaru, ok?'

The Kitsune beamed up at the girl and the group began making their way towards the well.

'Mama!' Miss Higurashi heard the shout from the shrine kitchen. She put the knife she was using down and stepped out of the kitchen into the yard to see Kagome walking out of the mini well-shrine. She was followed by a girl who looked slightly older than Kagome, a boy about eighteen or nineteen and Inuyasha who had a small boy, who had a huge fluffy tail, clinging to his shoulder.

Kagome waved to her mother as she ran to greet her. 'Mama!' she said excitedly when she reached her. 'These are the people me and Inuyasha travel around with in the past.'

She pointed to the other girl, who was dressed in a pink and white Kimono. 'This is Sango,' she began. 'She's a Youkai Exterminator.' Next she pointed to the boy, who wore a purple robe and held a staff. 'This is Miroku; he's a monk.' She then stepped towards Inuyasha, reached up and picked the small boy up. She carried the boy over to her mother. 'And this is Shippou; he's a Kitsune.' Miss Higurashi stared at the group for a moment. Then she smiled. 'Welcome to Sunset Shrine.' She said warmly. 'It's nice to finally meet you all. Now, if you would like to all come inside we can get some lunch.'

Miss Higurashi led them all into the shrine kitchen and indicated for them all to sit. When all were seated she set the food she had been preparing before them on the table.

Sometime during the meal Miss Higurashi excused herself from the table and left the room, giving the group time to plan how they were going to rescue Sesshoumaru.

'Well, mama said she will take us to the ScineCorp building.' Kagome said.

'What do we do then?' Miroku asked.

'We go in the back way.' Inuyasha replied. He then turned to Kagome. 'There is a back way, right?' Kagome nodded. 'Usually a fire exit.' She said. 'We can go in through there and look around but we have to be careful of CCTV.' All she got was blank faces. 'Um… small boxes that sometimes rotate, called cameras. They record what happens in a certain place and sometimes they're linked to things called televisions.' More blank faces. 'Don't worry about them, just avoid being seen by them, ok?' They nodded.

When everyone had finished eating, Kagome's mother returned, cleared the table and picked up the car keys.

'Shall I take you down now?' she asked her daughter, who nodded.

'Hey!' Shippou said, speaking for the first time since they came through the well. 'What about me?' Kagome picked the Kitsune up. 'Sorry Shippou, but you're going to have to stay here with Souta.' So, Shippou was taken into the living room where Souta was sat flicking through the TV channels, looking very bored. 'Souta, this is Shippou; he's a Kitsune. He can't come with us so you'll have to look after him, play with him ok?' The boy just stared at his sister who didn't give him time to answer before she spoke again. 'Good.' She said as she put the Kitsune down on the sofa next to her brother. 'Bye, you two.' She called over her shoulder. 'Have fun.'

When she came back into the kitchen, Kagome hurriedly put on her shoes, grabbed the red and white cap and followed her mother and the others out the door and down the steps to where the small car sat.

Both Monk and Taijiya where weary about the strange metal box thing that sat before them. Kagome noticed this and quickly explained that the "strange metal box thing" was perfectly safe and wouldn't harm them. Then she turned and promptly plonked the cap on an unsuspecting Hanyou's head to cover his fluffy ears. Said Hanyou scowled for the fourth time that day but once again wore the hat even though it did irritate his ears.

They arrived at ScineCorp's main building half an hour later and Miss Higurashi parked the car in the car park opposite the building.

'Now, be careful all of you.' She said as the somewhat nervous group climbed out of the car.

'We will.' replied Kagome. 'We shouldn't be too long.'

Kagome led the way to the back of the building and she pointed out the security cameras to the others.

They soon arrived at a fire exit door that was not alarmed. Inuyasha listened for a moment for any sound that would indicate that someone was on the other side of the door. When he couldn't her anything he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Miroku came in next followed by Sango then Kagome.

'Where do you think they would keep Sesshoumaru?' the hanyou asked as Kagome walked beside him.

She thought for a moment before answering. 'Probably somewhere underneath this place; it's probably a "secret lab" or something.' Inuyasha just nodded.

After a while of just walking quietly but quickly through a few short corridors, Inuyasha stopped. The others followed suit. Under the hat, Inuyasha's sensitive ears twitched several times.

'Someone's coming.' He spoke quietly but with a hint of urgency, remembering what Kagome had told them just before they had entered; "We must NOT be seen by ANYONE." She had told them.

Inuyasha watched as a man not that much older than himself, walked through the corridor they occupied. The man looked around. But he never saw them.

The Hanyou glanced at Kagome's and Sango's hiding place in the shadows of the poorly lit corridor. He then glanced at Miroku's hiding place; also in the shadows but he had managed to clamber up on top of some boxes stacked, by the wall.

When the man got too close to the girl's hiding place, Inuyasha thought it was time to get rid of this pest, but the man turned around again and picked up his "walky-talky". Kagome had told him about them and he was probably going to call for others for help.

'Um… There is definitely something here,' he began saying into the little box. 'But I can't see it.' Yep, calling for help.

Enough was enough; Inuyasha swung down from the ceiling beam he was perched on, but he kept hold of it with his hands and, thus, kicked the surprised man in the face. He then landed gracefully on the floor, crushing the walky-talky.

'Tell no one.' He said dangerously, making sure his fangs were visible. The frightened man nodded and scurried to his feet and ran off. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Humans.' He muttered.

Kagome and Sango came out of their hiding place but Miroku stayed where he was; he seemed to be interested in something on the wall.

'Miroku!' Kagome called up to him. 'Come on! We need to get moving before another security guard comes.' The monk turned and pointed to what he was looking at.

'Why not just use this?' he asked. Kagome squinted slightly into the shadows to see what Miroku had found. She smiled when she realized what it was; a vent!

'Perfect!' she practically shouted. Sango and Inuyasha were lost. She turned to them. 'A vent,' she explained as she began climbing the boxes. 'It runs through out the entire building, which means it should run past whatever room Sesshoumaru is in!' Sango and Inuyasha quickly followed her up the boxes.

When she reached the top, Kagome began unscrewing the vent cover. When the cover was off, she crawled in but stopped and looked over her shoulder. 'Come on.' She called, and continued down the small tunnel. Next came Sango then Miroku then Inuyasha, who pulled the cover back up.

They crawled for a while until Inuyasha caught Sesshoumaru's scent. It was slight but it was there. Now Inuyasha was in front following his nose.

Eventually they came to an opening in the floor of the vent, it was covered by bars but it was nothing that couldn't be opened. They crowded around it and looked in.

What they saw was frightening; a large room big enough to fit Kagome's Shrine-house in with room to spare, it had no windows and all light came from the fluorescents that hung from the extremely high ceiling. The room had what looked like large operating tables, some with straps, and some without. A large computer screen that displayed all sorts of statistics covered a large amount of the far wall. The controls were set underneath with both an English and Japanese keyboard. Men and woman wearing long, white coats stood around the screen and were scribbling things down on clipboards. Huge tubes that reached from the floor to the ceiling, lined the right-hand wall. Small, grey tubes and wires came from the tops and led along the ceiling and into the control panel of the computer. All the tubes were empty, except for one. It was filled with a thick, blue liquid. Wires that hung from the top of the inside of the tube were put into limbs. Limbs that belonged to a certain Inu Taiyoukai.

Review!

-


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor do I own the demon-trapping stones; they're from Charmed. - I do, however, own Dr. Sarji Telko.

'Blah, Blah' talking

_Blah, Blah_ thinking

Different scene

Enjoy!

_Last time_

_All the tubes were empty, except for one. It was filled with a thick, blue liquid. Wires that hung from the top of the inside of the tube were put into limbs. Limbs that belonged to a certain Inu Taiyoukai._

Chapter 4

No one said a word. Kagome was glad she had left Shippou behind. She couldn't believe her eyes; how could they do this? They had to be breaking some kind of law, surely.

The school girl looked at the others; Sango was shocked as was Miroku. _Just because they're not from this time,_ thought Kagome. _Doesn't mean they don't understand what going on here; they can tell this is wrong. I bet even Shippou could._

Kagome looked to her right at Inuyasha. The Hanyou was sat back on his heels. He was staring through the vent cover at his brother's wire-covered body, a look of utter disbelief and anger on his face. How could they do this to _his_ brother! Sesshoumaru was _his_ to kill, not _theirs_!

Inuyasha clenched his fist in anger. Then he turned to Kagome. 'How can we get down there?' he asked.

'Um, we'd need to get out of here first,' she replied. 'Then we would need to find the door.' She looked through the cover and pointed at the door bellow them that probably led to a corridor. 'That door.' She added.

Inuyasha nodded. 'Well?' he said as he turned to follow the vent until they got to the corridor the entrance to the lab was in. 'What are we waiting for?' with that he continued to crawl away down the tunnel.

'Let's go.' Said Kagome, and she too began crawling down the dark tunnel, keeping her eyes on the red material in front of her, (A/N: no, she is NOT looking at Inuyasha's butt.) with Miroku and Sango close behind.

They crawled until they found a cover in the vent that overlooked the corridor outside the lab.

Inuyasha was quick to claw it off completely. Without saying a word, he jumped down… and landed on top of an unsuspecting guard who was patrolling the corridor.

The others jumped down from the vent and stepped round the unconscious guard.

'So, what's your plan to get Sesshoumaru out of there?' Miroku asked the hanyou.

Inuyasha froze at the question; he hadn't actually thought up a proper plan. 'Um… go in, grab Sesshoumaru and get out.' He said simply. The monk slapped himself on the forehead repeatedly.

Finally Miroku looked up, his forehead sporting a nice red spot in the middle.

'Inuyasha,' he started. 'You saw how many people there were in that room, didn't you?'

'Yeah.' replied Inuyasha.

'Well, with that many people, it will be very difficult to get Sesshoumaru out of that tube-thing with out any of them noticing.'

'So what do you propose we do?' Inuyasha was getting impatient; he was liking this place less by the minute.

'I suggest we wait until they leave the room.'

'And when will that be?' Inuyasha demanded. But no sooner had the words left his mouth, did they hear movement on the opposite side of the door.

'Now!' Kagome said in a panicky tone. 'Come on you two; they'll catch us if we stay here.'

Sango gave Kagome a leg-up to get back into the vent. Inuyasha helped Miroku. Then Sango jumped into the vent followed by Inuyasha, whose feet disappeared just as the laboratory door opened.

The group waited for a few minutes until they were sure that everyone was out of the lab and out of the corridor before jumping down again.

Inuyasha removed his hat and pressed his ear against the door. When he heard nothing on the other side, he replaced the hat over his ears and opened the door ajar before opening it fully and entering followed by Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

They scanned the room for any stragglers. The room was empty except for the equipment.

They saw the giant tubes. They looked bigger than when they saw them from the vent.

Inuyasha heard Kagome take in a sharp breath. He looked at her and saw that she was staring at something. He followed her gaze to the end tube.

He growled at what he saw; Sesshoumaru was wearing only his puffy trousers. His shoes and Haori were missing. The unconscious Taiyoukai was suspended, by a harness that held him under his arms and across his chest, in a thick blue liquid. Wires were injected into his arms and through his trousers, into his legs. He had a mask over his nose and mouth. Inuyasha ran towards the tube, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw little bubbles were escaping from the mask. _At least he's alive_. He thought.

The more he stared the more angry Inuyasha got. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to do something to break the very thick glass. He thought through his options; the Tetsaiga or his claws. _The Tetsaiga would probably kill my brother as well as break the glass, so unfortunately, my sword's out of the question._ (A/N: yes, he's feeling kind of sorry for Sesshoumaru; they ARE brothers.) _So…_ Inuyasha stepped back and raised his claws.

'Sankon Tessou!' he shouted, then jumped and aimed his attacked at the glass tube. When he landed, he looked up at where he had attacked the glass and was shocked to see that all he had done was _scratch_ it! He growled.

'Now what?' Kagome asked as she walked up to Inuyasha. He turned to face her.

'I can't us the Tetsaiga,' he said, head bowed slightly. 'The attack could kill him.'

Kagome smiled reassuringly. _Even though Sesshoumaru has tried to kill him, _she thought. _He still wants to save him._ 'We'll think of something.' She said placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Maybe there's a switch or a button that will drain the liquid and lift the glass so we can-' she stopped mid-sentence and turned to look at the door. Miroku and Sango, who had been looking at the instruments on the nearest table, were now watching the door.

The group didn't have time to hide as the door opened and in stepped a man in a lab coat, reading from a clipboard. They held their breath; hoping against hope the man wouldn't see them.

Unfortunately, the man looked up. He dropped his clipboard when he realised the group were not from ScineCorp. 'What are you doing in here?' he demanded as he edged away towards the big, red panic button on the wall near the door.

Kagome was first to speak, 'Um… we-' she was cut off by Inuyasha.

'We came to get my brother out of here!' he growled, pointing a claw to the tube behind him. He made the mistake of bearing his fangs because the man then abandoned his slow advance on the button and just ran for it.

A loud alarm sounded and they could hear people running for the room.

Before they could do anything, the doors to the lab burst open and in ran twenty or more men, all in security uniforms, all holding guns and all pointing those guns at the four unknown people in the room.

Souta and Shippou sat on the sofa watching a rather boring documentary about how they made writing pens.

Souta yawned and switched the TV off. He turned to the Kitsune sat next to him. 'Wanna learn how to use a play station?' he asked. The Kitsune stared for a moment then smiled and nodded excitedly.

Souta smiled back and jumped to his feet. 'Come on.' He said and led Shippou up the stairs to his room

He set the PS up and then pulled out several game CD's. He laid them out in front of Shippou. 'Which one do you wanna play?' Shippou looked at the front covers. Then he pointed to the third one.

Souta picked it up and read the name aloud. 'Tekken two!' he said happily. 'You got good taste, Shippou!' the Kitsune smiled and sat down as the boy began telling him what each of the buttons meant on the controllers.

Soon they were well into the game and Shippou was beating Souta every time.

By now, Inuyasha had made the security guards go for them. They were fighting but no guns had been used, yet.

Miroku and Sango were managing alright but the guards had gained the upper-hand and they were soon being held at gun point. Kagome was in the same situation.

Inuyasha was still delivering punches and kicks, that is until one very sneaky man grabbed him by the arms and, because of his sheer build, was able to hold the Hanyou.

Inuyasha immediately began to struggle.

'Hold still, kid!' the man grunted. But Inuyasha did not; his struggles became even worse, consequently knocking the hat right off his head, revealing his slightly flattened dog ears.

All struggling ceased as everyone realised what had just happened. The guard holding him let go as the scientist, who had been watching the whole scene, stepped forward. The guards kept their guns trained on the Hanyou, who let out a low growl when the scientist got too close.

'So,' the scientist said with an evil smirk. 'There _are_ more of them.' He sniggered as Inuyasha let out another low growl.

He looked at the security guards holding Miroku, Sango and Kagome. 'Put _them_ in the cage.' He said.

'Yes, Dr. Telko.' They grunted.

While the men put the others into a cage that sat near the wall closest to the tubes, the scientist, Dr. Telko, turned back to Inuyasha. 'And you,' He said taking a step forward, not phased at all by the Hanyou's growls. 'Will be my new project.' He let out a sinister laugh as Inuyasha made to go for him but was held back by the security guards.

'What do you want with us?' Inuyasha demanded, struggling against the men who held him.

'I want to know exactly what you, and him,' (he nodded to Sesshoumaru) 'are and where you came from.' Inuyasha growled again. 'I know my associates,' He gestured to the security guards and a woman who had just walked into the room, 'got _him_ from some place that can only be reached through, what they described as a "magic" well.'

_His associates?_ Inuyasha thought._ That's right; these men and that woman were the one's Rin described. Jerks!_ 'How did you know about the well!' he demanded in a low, dangerous tone.

Telko sniggered, 'My dear boy. My nephew told me all about it.' He gestured towards the door where a tall figure stood.

Kagome recognised him immediately. 'Hojou?'

Sankon Tessou - is this the right spelling?

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor do I own the demon-trapping stones; they're from Charmed. - I do, however, own Dr. Sarji Telko.

'Blah, Blah' talking

_Blah, Blah_ thinking

Different scene

Enjoy!

_Last time_

_While the men put the others into a cage that sat near the wall closest to the tubes, the scientist, Dr. Telko, turned back to Inuyasha. 'And you,' He said taking a step forward, not phased at all by the Hanyou's growls. 'Will be my new project.' He let out a sinister laugh as Inuyasha made to go for him but was held back by the security guards._

'_What do you want with us?' Inuyasha demanded, struggling against the men who held him._

'_I want to know exactly what you, and him,' (he nodded to Sesshoumaru) 'are and where you came from.' Inuyasha growled again. 'I know my associates,' He gestured to the security guards and a woman who had just walked into the room, 'got him from some place that can only be reached through, what they described as a "magic" well.'_

_His associates? Inuyasha thought. That's right; these men and that woman were the one's Rin described. Jerks! 'How did you know about the well!' he demanded in a low, dangerous tone._

_Telko sniggered, 'My dear boy. My nephew told me all about it.' He gestured towards the door where a tall figure stood._

_Kagome recognised him immediately. 'Hojou?'_

Chapter 5

Kagome stared in shock through the clear glass of the cage. 'Hojou!' she shouted, banging on the glass with her fists. _How did you find out?_ She thought desperately as Hojou passed. He paused and looked at her.

'Sorry, Higurashi.' He said in a voice that was so unlike his own. 'I saw you go into that well-shrine, of yours, with _him_.' he said, jerking his head towards a struggling Inuyasha.

'So you followed me?' She demanded.

Hojou nodded. 'But when I entered, I didn't see you. I looked down that old well and I saw a blue light.'

'That still doesn't explain why you told these guys about it!' she said, furious.

Hojou sniggered and glanced at Telko. 'I wouldn't lie to my uncle.' He said turning back to Kagome. 'He asked me if anything interesting had happened when I got home a few weeks ago so I told him what I saw. He took care of the rest.'

Kagome was fuming. 'You sneaky, conniving, evil, little-'

'Lady Kagome!' Miroku interrupted. 'Maybe we should save insults for later.' Kagome turned to look at him as Sango stepped away from the wall she had been leaning against.

'Miroku is right.' She said calmly. 'We should really be thinking about how to get out of here.' Kagome sighed. She knew her friends were right, but she never in a million years would have thought that _Hojou_ would be the one to be the cause of all this.

Kagome and Sango sat quietly in the cage, unable to watch what was happening in the lab. Miroku, on the other hand, was watching the scientists with a frown. He watched as one of Telko's assistants got a needle-syringe that was full with some nasty green liquid, and injected Inuyasha with it. The monk's frown deepened as the Hanyou went limp.

Miroku turned to Kagome. 'What was that they just put into Inuyasha?' Kagome looked up and leaned to one side to see what had just happened. 'It's called a tranquilizer,' she replied. 'It forces the body to shut down but it will wear off soon.' _I hope._ She added silently as she sat back against the wall again.

When Miroku turned back to the scene outside the cage, Inuyasha was no longer on the floor; he was laid on one of the strapless tables, unconscious. The monk could only watch as the Hanyou had his Haori and under shirt removed and little needles attached to wires were injected into his arms and legs. Small suction pads were put onto his chest and a harness, like that which held Sesshoumaru, was strapped under his arms and across his chest. Miroku tore his gaze away as the Hanyou was lifted up and put into the tube next to Sesshoumaru.

Telko went over to the computer on the opposite wall and began typing. More statistics appeared on the screen as Inuyasha's tube began to fill with the same liquid that his brother was submerged in. An electronic arm with an oxygen mask attached to it came down, as the liquid reached Inuyasha's waist, and covered his mouth and nose.

'Um… sir?' asked one of the younger assistants with blonde hair. Telko turned to regard the man who was slowly approaching him. 'Um… what of the others, sir?' he asked, pointing to the three occupants in the glass cage.

'Oh, they look human,' He replied. 'Get them out of here. They won't tell the police, because otherwise their little friends will be revealed to the world. Not that they won't anyway.' With a small snigger, he turned back to the computer but the young man, instead of turning back to his work, interrupted his boss once again. 'Sir?' Telko grunted in response. 'Is all this actually necessary?' he asked nervously.

Telko turned slowly. 'Of course it is!' He shouted. 'This will get this company out of the rut that it is in and there won't be a single child that doesn't know our name!'

'But sir-'

'Enough! Get back to work.' Telko turned back to the computer sharply.

The man sighed and turned to one of the security men near the door and told him to release Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

The guard opened the cage and led the three out of the lab and to a side door of the building. He opened it for them and gave Miroku, Sango and Kagome a small shove outside before slamming it shut.

'What do we do now?' Miroku asked Kagome.

Kagome turned to the other two with a look of determination on her face. 'Those glass tubes are tough.' She said. 'We need something that can break it before we go back inside.'

'My Hiraikotsu could break it.' Sango offered. Kagome smiled at her friend.

'You. Are. Brilliant!' She exclaimed. 'We need to get home.' She continued. 'Wait! Mama is waiting for us in the car! Let's go!'

'Kagome-Chan wait.' Kagome turned back to look at Sango with a slightly confused look.

'What is it?' She asked.

'I think we should wait until night-fall to return.' The Taijiya suggested. 'We don't want to be caught again.'

Kagome though for a moment then smiled. 'Of course! That Telko guy would have left for the night so would everyone else. Alright we return at night-fall.' She smiled at Sango who returned it then they turned and ran towards the car park.

'Mama!' Kagome said when she reached the car.

'Where is Inuyasha?' Miss Higurashi asked concerned.

'No time for that now, Mama. We need to get home quickly.'

Kagome, Sango and Miroku climbed into the car and Miss Higurashi drove them home as fast as she could without breaking any speed-limits as Kagome told her mother what had happened in the lab and why Inuyasha wasn't with them.

When they got to the shrine, they all sat down at the kitchen table for some dinner. Souta and Shippou were eager to know what had happened but Kagome only retold the story with minor detail.

When they were done eating Miss Higurashi excused herself from the table and left the kitchen.

'We do what we did before alright?' Kagome asked. Miroku and Sango nodded. 'There will be security guards but they will be at a desk watching the camera-screens. They won't patrol the corridors tonight; they never do.' They nodded again, understanding what she was saying because she had told them all about the camera-screen when they were eating.

'What about us?' Souta asked.

'You two will stay here.' They groaned. 'And Souta, see if you can find as many medical supplies in the house as possible.'

'Right!' The boy smiled, knowing that he was going to be of some use after all. He turned to the Kitsune. 'Come on, Shippou!' he said happily. The two excused themselves from the table and left to search the entire house.

Miss Higurashi returned shortly after with her keys.

'Ready to go?' She asked with a warm smile.

After she got changed into her Taijiya uniform, Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu while Miroku grabbed his staff. Kagome made for the door but then stopped and ran to her room quickly. When she returned, she had her bow and quiver. 'Just in case.' She said.

They made their way down the stone steps of the shrine and instead of going to the small car parked in front of them they walked towards a blue mini-van.

Kagome turned to her mother, confused by her actions. Miss Higurashi smiled. 'Just in case.' She said echoing her daughter. Kagome nodded, returning the smile. She understood her mother's meaning; Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were hurt, they needed enough room to fit both brothers without them feeling uncomfortable and the mini-van provided more than enough room for all of them.

Miss Higurashi parked her mini-van by the road this time; the car park had been locked for the night.

'Thanks Mama.' Kagome said as they climbed out of the car again. 'Will you be waiting here for us?'

Miss Higurashi nodded. 'Be careful.' She said. 'And try not to get caught.'

'I'll try.' Kagome said.

The trio ran silently and swiftly across the grass towards the fire exit they had used before. Without Inuyasha there to lend them his senses, they just had to hope they weren't caught.

Thankfully the security guard in the security booth was fast asleep and no one else was walking the corridors. After they slipped inside they had no trouble finding the loose vent cover they had used before.

They crawled until they were sat right above the laboratory. They looked inside and saw that the room was empty. They continued to crawl until they were outside the door and Sango dropped down to see if it was locked which, thankfully, it wasn't. The Taijiya shook her head. _People in this time are so careless._ She signalled for Miroku and Kagome to come as she opened the door to the lab.

The three stood before the two tubes. It was so quiet. Only the hum of the computer was heard and the only light in the room was the slight glow from the tubes.

Kagome and Miroku stepped back to allow Sango room to swing her weapon. She spun once. Twice, three times before letting it go. It crashed into the tube that held Sesshoumaru. The glass cracked under the pressure and soon glass was flying everywhere and the liquid was spilling out onto the floor. The Boomerang didn't stop there though it continued and smashed Inuyasha's tube as well! More glass and liquid covered the floor.

Sango caught her weapon and laid it down to help Kagome who was un-strapping the harness across Inuyasha's chest. Together the two girls managed to ease the unconscious Hanyou to the ground. Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru to find Miroku had already got the Taiyoukai out of the harness and was examining the needles and suction pads all over Sesshoumaru's body.

'We should remove these.' The monk said quietly.

Kagome nodded and pulled a pad off of the Hanyou's chest and threw it aside. After a while all needles and pads had been removed.

'Miroku, you stay here.' Kagome said when she saw the monk was having difficulty supporting the unconscious Sesshoumaru. 'We'll come back for him.' Miroku nodded as he sat back down.

With that Sango and Kagome each took an arm and lifted Inuyasha to his feet and began to walk towards the door but stopped.

Before them, in the door way, stood the young, blonde scientist.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor do I own the demon-trapping stones; they're from Charmed. - I do, however, own Dr. Sarji Telko.

'Blah, Blah' talking

_Blah, Blah_ thinking

Different scene

A/N: sorry it's late! dodges rotten fruit and veg I went on a Ranger Camp last Wednesday in Essex and I think I've got miner writers block! So here it is!

Enjoy!

_Last time_

'_Miroku, you stay here.' Kagome said when she saw the monk was having difficulty supporting the unconscious Sesshoumaru. 'We'll come back for him.' Miroku nodded as he sat back down._

_With that Sango and Kagome each took an arm and lifted Inuyasha to his feet and began to walk towards the door but stopped._

_Before them, in the door way, stood the young, blonde scientist._

Chapter 6

No one said a word. Miroku instinctively moved in front of Kagome and Sango as the blonde scientist took a step into the Lab.

The monk glared at the man, who put his hands out in front of him, palms out. 'Please.' He said, taking another step. 'I mean you no harm.' Miroku's frown deepened and Sango tightened her grip on Hiraikotsu. 'I'm sorry your friends got hurt, but you must understand, Dr. Telko is very powerful; if he knew I were helping you he-'

'Helping?' Miroku interrupted. 'You mean you're going to betray you master to help us? Why?'

'Because I know what Telko is doing is wrong.'

Miroku opened his mouth to say something, when Kagome stood from where she was crouched next to Inuyasha. She met the man's eyes, then turned to Miroku.

'He's telling the truth.' She said. 'We can trust him.' Miroku glanced at the man but nodded. 'Very well.' He said. 'I trust your judgment, Lady Kagome.'

'Alright.' Kagome said, turning to the blonde who stood quietly. 'You said you had come to help us?' the man nodded. 'Well, can we at least know your name?'

'My name is Tseng. And you?'

'My name is Kagome.' She pointed to the two behind her. 'This is Miroku and this is Sango.' She said.

'Now that we all know each other, shouldn't we get going?' Sango said, standing up.

'Oh! Right.' Said Kagome. She looked at the watch on her wrist; 11:43pm. She sighed then looked back up at Tseng. 'Can you get us out of here, without alerting security or looking suspicious?'

Tseng nodded. Turning to Miroku who was struggling to get the unconscious Taiyoukai to his feet, he asked, 'Do you need a hand?' and with a short nod from the monk he took Sesshoumaru's arm and, together, they managed to lift the Youkai to his feet.

Next to them Sango, with Hiraikotsu strapped to her back, and Kagome were supporting Inuyasha between them.

Tseng led them out the lab and past many doors down the corridor. Soon they came to a side door, which they passed through, and found themselves in the bushes that surrounded the door. Tseng stopped and turned to Kagome. 'Do you have a way to get home?' He asked. Kagome nodded. 'My mum's waiting for us.' She replied, pointing to the minivan. Tseng nodded and then continued to lead them down the side path towards the van.

When they reached it, Miss Higurashi climbed out and immediately opened the back doors so everyone, except Tseng, could climb in. When all were in, Miss Higurashi closed the doors and turned to the young scientist, who stood beside her.

'Who are you?' She asked.

'My name is Tseng; I work here but when I heard what Dr. Telko was up to I decided to help them escape.' Tseng's voice was quiet and held a hint of nervousness but when the woman before him looked into his eyes, she could find no lie in them. She smiled. 'Arigatou.' She said, before getting into the minivan and driving off.

Tseng stood for a moment watching as the van drove away until it disappeared round a corner. He sighed. He had done it; he had save two more innocent creatures from the torture that Dr. Telko would have inflicted upon them.

He was so caught up with the mini celebration he was having in his head he didn't realise the tall, dark figure standing behind him. Fortunately he heard a twig snap just behind him. He wheeled around just in time to see the heavy crow-bar come flying at him before everything went black.

Miss Higurashi had parked the minivan by the side of the road just outside their shrine house and was now helping Miroku get Sesshoumaru up the stone steps, closely followed by Sango and Kagome, who were supporting Inuyasha between them. Both Inu-Youkai were still unconscious.

'Souta!' The young boy heard his mothers call and ran out of his bedroom, followed by Shippou. They ran outside just in time to see Miroku and Miss Higurashi walking towards the Shrine-house, supporting Sesshoumaru between them. Kagome and Sango with Inuyasha were walking behind. Shippou gasped. Seeing such powerful Inu-Youkai in such weakened states was shocking.

'Souta!' Miss Higurashi said again. 'Get as many blankets as you can carry and spread them out on the living room floor.' Shippou followed Souta inside to do what they were told. They grabbed as many blankets from the airing-cupboard as they could and took them to the living room and began to spread them out on the floor.

Miss Higurashi, Miroku, Kagome and Sango made their way into the living room. There, they carefully placed their Inu charges on top of the make-shift beds and began to take care of any wounds the two may have received.

Miss Higurashi glanced at the clock, _2:33am_ she thought. She glanced about her. The Monk and the Taijiya had fallen asleep on the sofa. Souta and the Kitsune she had ushered to bed long ago. Movement from of the corner of her eye, made her look round. Her daughter was still awake; _she wants to make sure he'll be alright. _She thought as she watched Kagome dab Inuyasha's face and chest with a damp cloth. The young woman smiled to herself; she was so proud her daughter had managed to get both Inus away from danger, and with so few people to aid her. Not many would risk their own lives for another let alone stay up all night to watch over them, yet Kagome had done both! Yes, she was very proud, indeed.

He woke to the sound of birds twittering outside and turned his head slightly towards the sound but did not open his eyes. He took in a deep breath and immediately caught the familiar sent of Kagome. He opened his eyes a bit but them shut them again and turned away from the bright sunlight that now flooded the room. He sniffed the air again and caught other scents; Miroku… and Sango and Shippou… and Kagome's little brother, Souta.

He carefully opened one eye again and looked at the room he was in before closing it again. He sighed; he was in Kagome's shrine-house. He was safe. _But what about Sesshoumaru?_ He wondered sleepily as he absently sniffed the air again. His eyes snapped open when he caught a very familiar scent; _Sesshoumaru_!

He looked around the room until he saw the sleeping form of his older brother. He sighed in relief. Sesshoumaru was safe. _Kagome… Sango… Miroku… thank you… for saving… us…_

Review!


	7. AN sorry!

A/N: sorry I'm taking so long! I went back to college last Monday and have been busy everyday because of it.

I have written part of the next chapter but I think I've still got writers block, but please bear with me; I will upload ASAP!

Oh and one last thing; a big THANK YOU goes out to all who reviewed; hipkid727, coolgal986, kittykatty585, Ric, jee hye, Bakura's Girl88 and CONFUSED IDIOTS! (Sorry if I missed anyone out.) Cookies all round!

Sorry again!

-


	8. Chapter 7

Hi guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor do I own the demon-trapping stones; they're from Charmed. - I do, however, own Dr. Sarji Telko and Tseng.

'Blah, Blah' talking

_Blah, Blah_ thinking

oOo Different scene (the star wasn't showing up: P)

A/N: sorry it's late! dodges rotten fruit and veg I went on a Ranger Camp in Essex, then to Wales and then I went back to college! And I think I've got miner writers block!  Well here it is!

Enjoy!

_Last time_

_He carefully opened one eye again and looked at the room he was in before closing it again. He sighed; he was in Kagome's shrine-house. He was safe. But what about Sesshoumaru? He wondered sleepily as he absently sniffed the air again. His eyes snapped open when he caught a very familiar scent; Sesshoumaru!_

_He looked around the room until he saw the sleeping form of his older brother. He sighed in relief. Sesshoumaru was safe. Kagome… Sango… Miroku… thank you… for saving… us…_

Chapter 7

Kagome woke to sound of birds singing in the high branches of the Goshinboku. She sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stretched and finally got out of bed. She walked to her open window and looked out at the Shrine grounds, which were bathed in morning sun light.

Only when she turned away from the window to get changed, and saw Shippou sleeping soundly on the end of her bed, did she remember she had an Inu Hanyou and an Inu Taiyoukai, from 500 years ago, sleeping in her living room.

Kagome sighed. She grabbed her clothes and a towel and walked into her bathroom to take a bath.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he caught Kagome's scent. His ears twitched when he heard her enter the room but he didn't say or move or do anything to tell her he was awake.

oOo

Kagome entered the living room as quietly as she could so as not to wake either Inus. She carefully walked passed Sesshoumaru but paused for a moment. She looked at the sleeping Taiyoukai and thought it strange that he hadn't woke up yet. _I suppose the sedative they gave him still hasn't worn off yet… must have been pretty strong, oh well… _She shrugged and continued on her way to the kitchen when something caught her attention. She could feel eyes on her. She tensed but then relaxed when she felt the gaze was familiar. She turned around to see a pair of golden eyes staring at her from behind silver-white bangs.

'How are you feeling?' she whispered, as she walked round the make-shift beds on the floor and knelt down.

'Ok.' Replied the Hanyou. Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's forehead to feel his temperature. She smiled at the looked he gave her and withdrew her hand. 'At least you don't have a fever.' She said.

'How long have I been asleep?' he asked quietly.

Kagome thought for a moment. 'Only one day.' Inuyasha nodded. 'How… How's Sesshoumaru doing?'

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru. 'He's fine. We're just waiting for him to wake up.' She said with another smile. 'Don't worry,' she added, seeing Inuyasha slightly saddened expression. 'He'll be fine. You'll be able to fight him soon.'

'Keh. Who said I was worried?' Inuyasha demanded with a frown.

Kagome merely smiled and shook her head. 'I'm about to make breakfast if you want any.' She said, standing. Inuyasha sat up and nodded. Kagome gave him another smile before exiting the room. Only when he felt a small breeze on his back did the Hanyou realise he was only wearing his trousers. 'Um… Kagome?' he asked looking about him. 'Where's my Haori?'

Kagome's head appeared through the kitchen door. She smiled before tossing the missing garment to the Hanyou who caught it with ease. He scowled at Kagome as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Inuyasha entered the kitchen moments later to see Kagome cooking his favourite, Ramen.

'It'll be ready in a minute.' She said not bothering to look round. Inuyasha merely nodded and sat at the table patiently.

oOo

Sesshoumaru woke to the sound of voices. 'How… How's Sesshoumaru doing?' one said. He couldn't quite make out who it was so he tried to open his eyes but found they were too heavy. He listened quietly to who ever were speaking and soon realised it was Inuyasha and the Miko. _Hmph… why are they worrying about me? …stupid mortals…_

After the conversation had ended, Sesshoumaru lay in thought for a moment when he suddenly realised something was amiss; where was Rin? What had happened to her after he was captured by those strange people? And who were they anyhow? What was going on?

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, only to be greeted with a feeling of nausea due to sitting up too fast. The Taiyoukai shook his head to clear it of any fogginess before looking around the room he was in. It was small, and had many odd looking things in it; a large, black box with two long things, that looked like antennae, sat in the corner, and what looked like a large chair that could probably seat three or four people. Sesshoumaru stared. _Where on earth am I?_ He thought desperately. _And where is that annoying brother of mine and that Miko!_ His trail of thought was interrupted by the sounds of someone cooking and not long after that Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose picked up the smell of food.

The curious Inu Youkai slowly got to his feet, which he noticed were bare, and walked slowly towards the source of the smell.

oOo

Kagome quickly served the Ramen out into two bowls and handed one to Inuyasha who took it gratefully. Then she turned and began walking towards the living room. 'Where are you going?' Inuyasha asked in between mouthfuls. 'To get Sesshoumaru, of course.' She relied and continued on her way.

Kagome entered the living room and almost walked straight into her second 'charge'. She jumped back a little but kept her composure. 'Sesshoumaru,' she began, blushing due to the fact that the Taiyoukai didn't have his Haori on. 'Are you hungry?' she asked, nervously. He said nothing, nor did he nod or shake his head. Kagome sighed, she knew Sesshoumaru was a Youkai of few words but this was ridiculous! A small growl interrupted her musing. She looked up and noticed the Inu had his hand on his stomach and he wore a slightly embarrassed look on his face. She gave him a reassuring smile and led him into the kitchen. 'Your Haori is almost dry, by the way.' She said quietly. Sesshoumaru merely nodded.

Inuyasha looked up from his bowl when he caught his brother's scent getting stronger. He turned and looked up to see Kagome leading Sesshoumaru into the kitchen. She indicated for him to sit down and then brought the other bowl of Ramen over and set down in front of him. Kagome then took to washing up the cooking utensils she had used.

When they had finished eating, Kagome came and sat down with them. 'Here.' She said holding out Sesshoumaru's Haori. He took it, nodding his thanks, and put it on quickly.

The trio were silent until Inuyasha turned to his brother. 'So, what happened?' he asked. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother but said nothing. Inuyasha opened his mouth to demand an answer but Kagome got there first. 'Please, Sesshoumaru,' she said. 'If we are to stop ScineCorp, we are going to need this information.' Sesshoumaru sighed and began to give them a very brief summary of what happened before he was captured. In turn Kagome and Inuyasha gave him a little more detailed summary of how they found out he had been captured and what they did after. Consequently they had to tell Sesshoumaru about Kagome being from the 'future' and being able to time-travel.

'So, Rin is safe?' Sesshoumaru asked, trying not to sound too concerned, but failing miserably.

Kagome nodded. 'She's fine.' She said with a smile.

Another silence fell on the three. Inuyasha sighed. 'So, what now?' He looked at the other two. Kagome only shrugged while Sesshoumaru said nothing.

'I think you should tell the police, Kagome.' The three looked at the door way to see Miss Higurashi stood holding her car keys. 'I could take you there today if you want.' Kagome stood. 'Thanks, Mama! We'll definitely be able to stop ScineCorp with the police on our side.' She said with a determined grin.

oOo

A man sat at his desk typing madly on his computer when there was a small knock on his office door. Telko looked up. 'Come in.' he said sharply. The door opened slowly and a security guard stuck his head round. 'Come in!' Telko almost shouted. The man jumped and entered, closing the door behind him. 'What!' Telko demanded.

The man cleared his throat. 'Um… sir? They escaped.'

Telko stared blankly for a moment. 'Who?'

'Um, the Youkai, sir.' The guard replied nervously.

There was silence. 'WHAT! How! I employ you to STOP this sort of thing from happening! I…' he trailed off as a smile came to his lips. 'Oh, I know how…' he said, grinning like maniac. 'Someone helped them, no?' The guard only nodded. 'Who?' Telko asked.

'Tseng, Sir.' The guard replied.

Telko stood. 'I thought so. Bring him. Now!'

'Yes, Sir.' The guard turned and left the office.

Telko chuckled to himself as he looked out his office window. 'I will find you, my little friends and when I do, you're mine!'

Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Hi guys! I'd just like to take this moment to say something:

Hanyoulover- Hi! How are you? Good. Look, I appreciate that you reviewed more than one of my stories, but what I do not appreciate is that you're telling me that I cannot write! First of all I us these '' as quotation marks because that is my style. Second I passed my English GCSE's and am currently in my second year at college. And thirdly you're not even registered with so unless you've got some work of your own to post leave mine alone! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor do I own the demon-trapping stones; they're from Charmed. - I do, however, own Dr. Sarji Telko and Tseng.

'Blah, Blah' talking

_Blah, Blah_ thinking

oOo Different scene (the star wasn't showing up: P)

Warning! Character abuse. Oh, and rating's gone up because of violence.

Sorry it's late! Enjoy!

_Last time_

'_Someone helped them, no?' The guard only nodded. 'Who?' Telko asked._

'_Tseng, Sir.' The guard replied._

_Telko stood. 'I thought so. Bring him. Now!'_

'_Yes, Sir.' The guard turned and left the office._

_Telko chuckled to himself as he looked out his office window. 'I will find you, my little friends and when I do, you're mine!'_

Chapter 8

'Ok, here you are, Kagome.' Miss Higurashi said as she pulled up outside the police station.

'Thanks, Mama.' Kagome said as she, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango climbed out of her mother's car. On the way, Kagome had taken the time to explain to Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha what the police were and how they could help.

'I'll wait for you here, Kagome.' Her mother called and Kagome nodded with a smile then turned to enter the police station.

'Um, excuse me?' Kagome asked quietly as she approached the desk. The man behind it looked up.

'Can I help you, miss?' He asked.

'Yes.' Kagome relied. 'We have something to report.'

The man pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write as Kagome told her tale.

When Kagome had finished the man stopped and looked up with a smile on his face. 'Very funny, kid.' He said trying not to laugh. 'But got other things to be doing. You almost had me fooled though. Go on get outta here.' The man looked back down at the paper and shook his head in amusement.

'Officer, this is not a joke!' Kagome said desperately.

The man looked up. 'Look, ScineCorp are a highly respected company! You've had your fun.' His smile was gone and he seemed more annoyed now.

'Officer, this is not a joke! I'm serious!' Kagome was getting annoyed too. Why wasn't he listening to her? 'We can all give a statement if you want!' She practically shouted at him.

The Officers frown remained but he pulled out four pieced of plain paper, none the less. 'Here.' He said handing them to Kagome and pointing towards the empty waiting area, he added, 'There should be some pens in that pot over there.' Kagome nodded her thanks and led the small group to the empty seats of the waiting area.

Soon, after Kagome had explained how to use a pen to the others, the statements were done. The Miko collected them up and handed them to the Officer behind the desk. He nodded hi thanks and the group left.

'Now what do we do?' Inuyasha asked impatiently.

'We wait until they call us,' Kagome replied as they reached the car. 'I put my phone number and address on my statement so they have no excuse.'

oOo

The room was dark. There was no light, except that of the dieing fire.

A figure lay on the floor, just within the ring of light. It breathed heavily as it tried to get up only to fall back down again. It lay there for a moment before trying again. And again. And again.

Footsteps echoed in the hall way beyond the locked door and the figure ceased all attempts to get up.

The footsteps stopped at the door and the sound of a key entering a lock was heard before the door opened and someone entered.

'Tsk. Tsk. Still refusing are we?' A cruel voice rang out. 'Come, come now. Surely you would prefer to tell me what I want and live?' The man walked into the ring of fire light. He crouched beside the man on the floor and grabbing a fistful of blonde hair he hissed, 'Or would you prefer to die, Tseng?'

Tseng groaned as his head connected with the hard floor. He watched as the man got to his feet and kicked him in the stomach. 'Feh! You're pathetic, Tseng! This could all end if you would just tell me where the Youkai went!'

Tseng said nothing and received another kicked to his already bruised stomach.

The man growled and, pulling out a knife, started towards the blonde.

The light from the fire caught the knife and made Tseng look up. 'You'll never get them… Telko!' he coughed. Telko merely smirked.

'Oh, I think I will.' And with that he plunged the knife into Tseng side.

Tseng scream of pain rang throughout the dark corridors but, unfortunately, no one was there to hear it.

oOo

Miss Higurashi pulled up outside the Shrine and the small group climbed out of the car and followed Kagome up the stone steps.

When they reached the Shrine grounds, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. Kagome noticed this and stopped too. 'What is it?' She asked. The Hanyou didn't reply for a moment. Then he shook his head 'Nothing.' He said. 'It's nothing.' And casting a suspicious glance at the bushed he followed the others inside.

Inuyasha entered the living room to find a rather funny sight; Sesshoumaru was sat on the floor, with his legs crossed, playing with Buyo! Inuyasha smiled as he leaned against the door frame.

The Taiyoukai must have caught his scent because he looked up after a few seconds. The look soon turned into a glare when the Hanyou started to laugh. This, however, only made Inuyasha laugh harder.

Sesshoumaru could feel his face starting to turn red. His brother was laughing at him and he didn't like it. As the glare hadn't worked he was forced to growl as a last warning to his bother, who, thankfully, got the hint and left. _Probably to tell his friends._

Sesshoumaru thought as he looked about to see where the cat had wondered off to.

As he glanced around the living room, his gaze passed over the window. He did a double take before getting to his feet. _What was that?_ He thought _I'm sure it was nothing but…_

His clawed hand soon came to rest on the window seal as he looked out at the dimply lit shrine grounds. He could have sworn he had seen something… _oh, well_ he shrugged and absently sniffed the air and froze. There something different. He could smell something that was unfamiliar. Or someone.

The Taiyoukai was about to go in search of his brother, to warn him, but froze when he heard movement behind him. He sniffed and the unfamiliar scent of the person flooded his senses.

He was about to turn quickly to attack but felt something jab into his back.

'Don't even think about it.' A deep voice said. Sesshoumaru turned slowly to face the man whose gun was now pointed at his chest.

Sorry it's a bit short, I've got still got writers bock!

Review!


	10. AN again

Hey all!

I am so sorry I'm taking so long to update but I've been so busy lately and I still am. I think I'm going to have to put this fic on hold for a bit until my college work's done. I will try to update before September 06, please bear with me

Tears Of Eternal Darkness -

Again I am so sorry!


	11. Chapter 9

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! It's been ages since I last updated and I feel awful about making you wait! PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGIES! SORRY! 

I've still got a bit of writer's block but I'll try to update as much as possible. 

Anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for!

'…' Talking

_Thinking_

_Last time_

_His clawed hand soon came to rest on the window sill as he looked out at the dimly lit shrine grounds. He could have sworn he had seen something… oh, well he shrugged and absently sniffed the air and froze. There was something different. He could smell something that was unfamiliar. Or someone._

_The Taiyoukai was about to go in search of his brother, to warn him, but froze when he heard movement behind him. He sniffed and the unfamiliar scent of the person flooded his senses._

_He was about to turn quickly to attack but felt something jab into his back._

'_Don't even think about it.' A deep voice said. Sesshoumaru turned slowly to face the man whose gun was now pointed at his chest._

Chapter 9

Inuyasha returned to the kitchen only to walk into a huge cloud of smoke. The scent of food flooded his nostrils as he made his way to the table where Sango and Miroku were sat.

'Kagome cooking?' He asked simply. The two nodded.

Just then Kagome appeared next to him holding two bowls full of noodles. She smiled sweetly and handed them to the Hanyou.

'Here.' She said. 'One for you and one for Sesshoumaru.' Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

'I know human food does nothing for him but we can't have him starving.' Inuyasha sighed and exited the kitchen without a word.

As he made his way to the living room, he suddenly caught an unfamiliar scent. He stopped and sniffed the air to find the smell was coming from the living room. _Sesshoumaru._ And with that he sped towards the offending smell but froze when he reached the living room.

The sight that met his eyes made him drop the bowls he was still holding (not that there was much in them, mind); a man dressed in black from head to toe was holding a black gun to Sesshoumaru's chest.

'Hey!' He shouted, taking a step into the room.

oOo

Kagome watched Inuyasha leave the kitchen with the two bowls of noodles. She sighed. _Why wasn't Inuyasha this caring about his brother more often? Then, they wouldn't have to always fight each other._ Her musings came to an abrupt stop when Inuyasha's voice was heard coming from the living room. She signed again. _Great._ She thought. _They're fighting. Again._ But there was something in Inuyasha's voice that didn't sound as though he were arguing with Sesshoumaru, it sounded more urgent.

So she left the kitchen to investigate… and walked straight into a man holding a gun.

'What the-' Kagome began before the man clamped a hand over her mouth. He then took hold of her arms while several more men slipped past them. A few entered the kitchen where Sango and Miroku were. Kagome heard crashing coming from inside the kitchen before both Miroku and Sango were escorted out at gun point with their hands bound together.

Kagome soon found her self on the floor next to Miroku and Sango.

'Now.' One of the men said standing over them. 'We only came here for the Demons not you three, so don't try anything.' As the man spoke, Kagome noticed a logo on his jacket; a big "S" in a green circle with a small syringe going through it. The Miko gasped_, these men are from ScineCorp! I should have known they would find us! Baka!_ She mentally kicked herself for her foolishness. _Great. And now, because of me, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are going to be test subjects and there's no one to help them!_

oOo

The man looked at Inuyasha briefly before returning his attention to Sesshoumaru.

'Let him go.' Inuyasha said dangerously but the man ignored him.

This made Inuyasha even angrier, so angry he didn't sense the man sneaking up from behind him. Sesshoumaru, however, saw the man, knew his intentions right away and tried to warn his brother.

'Inuyasha.' He said quickly. 'Behind you.' Inuyasha immediately turned and began to punch the man behind him but stopped when he heard a grunt from behind. He turned to see Sesshoumaru clutching his stomach in pain; it seemed the gunman had hit the Taiyoukai with the barrel of his gun. Again, Inuyasha grew angry and lunged at the gunman who fired at the Hanyou. Inuyasha dodged the bullet with ease and landed hard, pushing the man to the floor and knocking him out.

Inuyasha turned to his brother, who had recovered from the blow to his stomach.

'You alright?' he asked. Sesshoumaru didn't have time to answer as a bullet came flying past him just grazing his cheek. Both brothers looked in the direction of the bullet and saw several more men stood in the door way, one aiming his gun in their direction.

oOo

Souta and Shippou, who had been upstairs the whole time, had heard the gun shots and decided to venture downstairs, but when they got to the top, they found it rather impossible to descend; a ScineCorp man was stood at the bottom, arms crossed over his chest and with his gun held in his left hand. Thankfully he didn't see them as he was facing Kagome, Miroku and Sango who sat tied up on the floor.

'Now what do we do?' Souta asked, looking at Shippou who was trying to think.

After a while, the Fox-demon had it. 'I've got an idea!' he exclaimed quietly.

oOo

By now, the men from ScineCorp had set an armed man at each door, window and stretch of floor longer than five metres.

Kagome, who had been trying to think of a way go escape, glanced up at the top of the stairs when she saw something move. _What on earth?_ She thought. Then realization struck her; _Shippou._

The Fox-demon was quietly sneaking down the stairs. When he finally reached the bottom, he put his finger to his lips signaling for Kagome to be quiet. He then pulled out a leaf and with a small cloud of smoke and slight pop, he divided himself, so there were Shippous everywhere. The man, having heard the pop turned sharply only to be attacked by three Shippous. He hit the floor with a thud and when he attempted to get up again a fourth Shippou jumped on his head, hitting it against the floor and knocking him unconscious.

'Thanks Shippou.' Kagome said as he begun untying their bonds. 'Wait here.' She said as she got to her feet and quietly entered the kitchen. A few moments later she reentered the hallway with Hiraikotsu, Miroku's staff and her bow and quiver. 'Here.' She said.

'What do we do now?' Sango asked, as Shippou returned to one again.

'We need to get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru out of here.' Kagome replied.

'Yes, but how?' Miroku asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder with a sign.

'Sis!' Kagome turned to see Souta coming down the stairs.

'Souta!' She said.

'I've got an idea of how we can get Inuyasha and his brother out of here.' The boy looked about him before signaling for the group to follow him. He led them up the stairs and into his room where he locked the door just incase the men came up.

'Ok.' He started as they gathered round. 'Here's what we do…'

oOo

Inuyasha stood in front of Sesshoumaru, as though to protect him in his weakened state.

The men were now edging nearer, their guns pointed at the brothers as one of them stepped forward holding some strong looking rope. Inuyasha growled loudly at this but the man did not hesitate.

Just then, Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down to see a small dart pocking out of his sleeve before losing consciousness.

'Well,' said the man with the rope. 'That was easy.' He smirked as he advanced on Sesshoumaru. The Demon Lord knew he was far too weak to do anything so he settled for glaring and growling.

The rope-man chuckled. 'You're no threat to us.' He said. 'You're just an over-sized dog.' He chuckled again as another dart pierced Sesshoumaru's skin. He glared at the man who was tying up his brother, before the dart made itself known.

As the rope-man finished tying up Sesshoumaru, the rest began laughing and congratulating each other on their "victory".

However, they were so busy doing this, that none of them noticed a small furry thing that was sneaking about the edge of the room.

It edged all the way round until it came to the two unconscious forms of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Once hidden, it began untying the rope that bound Inuyashas and Sesshoumarus hands and feet.

Next it pulled out of its pocket, a small vile. Pulling off the lid, it tipped half the contents into Inuyashas mouth and rubbed the Hanyous throat to make him swallow.

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of laughter. He opened his eyes and the first thing to come into focus was-

'Shippou?' He asked quietly.

The Fox put a finger to his lips. 'I got the antidote to the darts.' He said happily.

'How?' Inuyasha asked.

'Swiped it from one of the guards.' Shippou replied simply.

'Where's Kagome?' The Hanyou asked after a small pause.

'Don't worry she's safe. Just lay still for a moment, I still need to give this to Sesshoumaru.' And so he turned to the Taiyoukai and repeated what he had done to Inuyasha. Soon both brothers were awake but lying still, waiting for Shippous signal.

'Come on, guys.' One of the ScineCorp men said. 'We better get the demons to Telko before he kills us.' The men sobered at the mention of their employer and prepared to leave.

Suddenly, one of the men fell forward, unconscious, on the floor. He was sporting a very large, red bump on the back of his head. As the others turned to see what could have caused this, a few more fell to floor, also sporting large, red bumps to the back of the head.

'What the…?' one of them exclaimed before he too fell to the floor.

'What the…? Who's doing this?' Rope-man demanded. 'Show yourself!' Another man fell to the floor and in his place, stood a girl with a dark hair. She was wearing black with pink armor plates. _The Boomerang girl._ Rope-man thought, remembering when they had entered the kitchen and he had nearly been hit by the girl's giant boomerang.

'What do you think you're doing?' He demanded again. 'How did you escape?'

Sango said nothing. She merely stood there staring at the man, when suddenly a small furry thing ran across the room, up her arm and rested on her shoulder.

'What the…? Where did she come from?' He asked, confused.

'I'm a boy!' Rope-man wheeled around to see Shippou stood on the floor behind him. 'Huh?'

'Yeah!' Rope-man wheeled around again to see Shippou perched on the back of the Sofa. 'And I'd thank you not to forget it!'

'Wha- What's going on!' one of the other men asked, getting scared.

'I'm playing, do you mind?' Another Shippou appeared on the mans shoulder.

Rope-man turned to look at Sango and Shippou on her shoulder. 'What is the meaning of this, girl!' He practically shouted, pointing his gun at them.

'Like he said,' Shippou replied nodding his head in the direction of the Shippou on the frightened man's shoulder. 'I'm playing. Now, Inuyasha!'

Rope-man didn't know what hit him. Inuyasha had just punched him square in the jaw.

The rest of the men held their guns at him but Miroku and Sango joined in, knocking as many as they could to the floor, knowing that killing them was not an option.

The Shippous helped by scaring the men and many of them fled the grounds of the Shrine and were never heard from again.

Kagome had taken this opportunity to sneak around the chaos in her living room and get Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha away from the house.

'Inuyasha, come on.' She said, pulling on his arm.

'Get Sesshoumaru to the Well.' He said without looking at her.

'But what about you?' She asked, concerned.

'I'll be fine.' He replied. 'Kaede can patch him up and he'll be on his way. Now go!'

Kagome nodded before leading Sesshoumaru out of the house and towards the Well Shrine.

As the Well Shrine came into view, they were stopped by a man in a suit. _Telko!_ Kagome thought worriedly. She recognized him from the lab and remembered when one of the Scientists had called him it.

'Stay away!' Kagome shouted, standing in front of the Taiyoukai. 'He's not going with you!'

'Out of the way, girl!' Telko said, angrily, and when Kagome didn't move, he drew his gun.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. 'Now,' The man said. 'Move.'


	12. Chapter 10

I've still got a bit of writer's block but I'll try to update as much as possible. 

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

'…' Talking

_Thinking_

_Last time_

_As the Well Shrine came into view, they were stopped by a man in a suit. Telko! Kagome thought worriedly. She recognized him from the lab and remembered when one of the Scientists had called him it._

'_Stay away!' Kagome shouted, standing in front of the Taiyoukai. 'He's not going with you!'_

'_Out of the way, girl!' Telko said, angrily, and when Kagome didn't move, he drew his gun._

_Kagome's breath caught in her throat. 'Now,' the man said. 'Move.'_

Chapter 10

'I said MOVE, brat!' Telko roared, readying his gun.

'And I said NO!' Kagome retorted, refusing to move from her place between Sesshoumaru and this mad-man.

'Hmph, have it your way.' Telko said. His face contorted into an evil smirk and he fired.

'Take that!' Inuyasha said as he delivered a fierce punch to several men's faces abdomens.

Sango gave a cry of 'Hiya!' as she took out a few men with Hiraikotsu, Miroku watched her back, taking men out with his staff.

Shippou took joy in scaring some of them who thought it best to run away while they had the chance. And Souta, who had been crouched just outside the door, had fun tripping them up as they ran past. He had tied one end of a piece of string to a nail that was sticking out of one side of the doorframe and he held the other end in his hands, so he could pull it tight when the men came and let loose when his friends came.

Very soon most of the cowardly employees of Telko were on their way out of the shrine grounds.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Souta and Shippou stood by the front doors and windows of the shrine house cheering and making sure the men left for good.

When no more men could be seen near the entrance of the shrine, the group of friends re-entered the house, closing the doors and windows behind them.

'Well,' said Souta with a smile. 'That was easy.'

The others all nodded in agreement. 'Hey,' Shippou spoke up, as he looked about him. 'Has anyone seen Kagome?'

As soon as the words had left his mouth, a gun shot was heard. Everyone looked at each other before heading for the back of the building.

Everything happened so fast; Kagome shut her eyes, expecting to feel a sharp pain her chest but instead she felt a strong hand pull her back before she hit the ground hard.

After a second or two, she opened her eyes again. She gasped; Sesshoumaru was stood in front of her, his arm bent, so as to protect his face and upper chest.

Telko seemed just as shocked as she was. He stood, gun still pointed at Sesshoumaru, whose arm was dripping blood and had a glare on his face that would turn milk sour.

No one moved.

Until; 'Inuyasha!' The Red-clad Hanyou had just appeared round the corner of the House-Shrine.

'Kagome!' He shouted and began to run towards her but stopped when Telko wiped out another gun and pointed it at his chest. He had seen what these strange devises could do to Youkai and did not wish to see what they could do to Hanyou.

'Well, well, well.' Telko said with a smirk. 'Looks like I've caught both of you at the same time.' Just then, Miroku, Sango and Shippou appeared round the corner but froze when they saw the situation. They too had seen the effects of the black, exploding weapons and did not wish to experience them first-hand.

Telko let out a small laugh. 'Looks like the gang's all here.' Inuyasha growled. This guy was pointing a gun and both he and Sesshoumaru and he knew that, in his weakened state, Sesshoumaru was in no position to dodge the fast moving projectiles.

Telko seemed to be placing most of his attention on the new comers and Sesshoumaru saw this. Lowering his arm slowly, he called upon his poison whip and his claws began to glow a brilliant green.

Kagome, having seen this, stood slowly and took a few steps back. Unfortunately, Telko caught both her movements and the glow of Sesshoumaru's claws in the darkness. His attention turned back to the Miko and Taiyoukai who both froze.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' He said, staring at Sesshoumaru. The Inu-lords fierce glare not fazing him at all.

'Hmph. Well, you're not me.' Sesshoumaru said in a dangerous tone. And with that, he called up his poison whip again and before anyone could react, Telko's guns were laying on the ground, in pieces.

Telko looked at the shattered remains of his weapons. A smirk appeared on his face and his body began to shack with silent laughter that soon changed into loud laughter as he turned his insane looking face up to the stars.

Kagome watched him almost in fear._ This guys mad!_ She thought, as Sesshoumaru took a few steps back, not too sure what the man would do next and he wanted to be ready.

Inuyasha glared at the man and was gradually edging around him, trying to reach Kagome.

'Did you get that?' Telko practically shouted, directing the question to the trees behind the Miko.

Thinking he had gone so insane that he had started talking to trees, Inuyasha continued his steady path towards Kagome but stopped again when he heard a voice from behind her.

'Yes, Telko-Sama.' A smooth, female voice said as its owner, a slim woman with shoulder-length brown hair, stepped out of the shadows and walked to stand just behind Kagome.

Kagome, who was now staring at her, gasped. _ So that's what he meant!_ She thought angrily. _He was just waiting for Sesshoumaru to use one of his powers so he would have some real hard evidence. That dirty rotten-!_ 'You cowardly sneak!' She said angrily to the women. 'You have to use a video-camera? What? Don't your colleagues believe your babblings about demons?'

'This is so we can prove that these sorts of creatures exist.' The women retorted coolly. 'Nothing to do with you.' And with that she turned away from the Miko.

It was all she could do to stop herself from jumping on the woman and straggling her. Instead, she settled for making a grab for the camera. The woman, seeing this, immediately moved the camera away but she wasn't fast enough; all of Kagome's time in the Sengoku Jidai, having to dodge demon attacks, had made her reactions faster than that of the average school girl.

The two scuffled about a bit until Kagome had position of the devise. She opened the camera and removed the tape, dropped in on the hard ground and then stepped on it and crushed it. Completely.

'Now.' She said, unceremoniously dropping the camera on a nearby rock. 'You have no footage and you have no camera. Are you going to leave yet?' She directed this question at Telko.

Telko, having stopped laughing madly when she had smashed the tape, looked at her before sighing. 'You just don't get it, girl.' He said coldly. 'ScineCorp has been in the gutter for years and now I have a chance to try and get her out and you want me to leave? You must be insane.'

'Feh.' Inuyasha said, drawing Telko's attention to him. 'Look who's talking.'

'Hmph. And what do you know of science?' Telko hissed. 'Judging by your clothing I'd have to say that you, and those three behind you, were from the 15 hundreds; the Sengoku Jidai.' Inuyasha's brow furrowed, which made Telko smirk. 'I thought so.' He then turned to Sesshoumaru 'And I'm guessing you're from the same era?' Sesshoumaru said nothing. He merely reinforced his glared. 'And just think, you two would have been my ticket to getting ScineCorp out of the rut that it's in.'

'You don't care about ScineCorp!' Kagome suddenly shouted. 'All you care about is the money that will be yours if you reveled this to the press!'

Telko smirked again. 'You're a clever one, you know that?'

'Hmph.'

'But it's not like anyone's going to believe me now that you've smashed the tape.'

'That doesn't matter!' Kagome said, stepping around Sesshoumaru for the first time. 'The fact still remains that you kidnapped someone from their home.' She pointed to the Taiyoukai behind her. 'Yes, he may be an adult, but it's still a crime. Imagine what would happen to all that money, not to mention ScineCorp's reputation, when everyone finds out that you took someone against their will just so you could study them. It's not right.'

Telko appeared to be thinking. 'Maybe you're right. But then again, if we never studied dead bodies of those who had died from diseases, then we still would be dropping like flies because there would be no cures for anything.'

'That's not the same!' Kagome shouted frustrated. 'You're not using these two to find a cure for a disease! All you're using them for is so you can get a bit of money! Why can't you see that?'

'You know you're really beginning to-' He was cut of by the sound of sirens. 'What the-? How? You're all here!'

Just then, Souta appeared from behind Sango. He was holding a phone.

'Why you little-' He made to lung for the young boy but Inuyasha stopped him.

'Leave. The boy. Alone.' He said slowly but in a dangerous tone.

A few seconds later, police cars pulled up at the bottom of the Higurashi shrine steps and within minute's armed police men were in the grounds.

Review please!

-


	13. Chapter 11

I AM SO SORRY! dodges sharp objects thrown in her direction please forgive me! I have been so distracted lately and so was unable to write anything but drabble!

I've still got a bit of writer's block but I'll try to update as much as possible. 

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

'…' Talking

_Thinking_

_Last time_

'_You know you're really beginning to-' He was cut of by the sound of sirens. 'What the-? How? You're all here!'_

_Just then, Souta appeared from behind Sango. He was holding a phone._

'_Why you little-' He made to lung for the young boy but Inuyasha stopped him._

'_Leave. The boy. Alone.' He said slowly but in a dangerous tone._

_A few seconds later, police cars pulled up at the bottom of the Higurashi shrine steps and within minute's armed police men were in the grounds._

Chapter 11

Telko looked about him in a panic and tried to escape by means of the Well-Shrine. He was caught before he reached the door.

'I…! Unhand me!' He shouted to the officers who were escorting him down the steps of the shrine.

'Well,' Kagome said with a smile on her face. 'I'm sure glad that's over.'

'You said it.' Inuyasha agreed, watching the mad scientist being shoved into a police car.

------------

After giving statements to the police about what happened, Kagome saw the officers off and was just about to close the door when Mrs. Higurashi came running towards the house.

'Kagome!' She said, stepping inside. 'What on earth happened?'

'Well, ScineCorp turned up just after you left to try and take Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru away again but Souta called the Police and they came and arrested Dr. Telko.' Kagome explained.

'Oh. Well, is… everyone alright?

'I think so… oh! I just remembered; Sesshoumaru needs help!' Kagome said franticly running to the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

'Kagome what's wrong?' Her mother called following her.

'Telko tried to shoot me but Sesshoumaru took the bullet!' Kagome's muffled voice came from the far cupboard. 'It's still in his arm!' She said, jumping down from the side and running to the living room where Inuyasha and the others were. Mrs. Higurashi followed.

When she entered, Kagome looked about the room.

'Um… Where's Sesshoumaru?' She asked.

'I think he's outside.' Inuyasha replied. 'Why?'

'Because he's hurt.' The Miko said and sighed when she saw the confused look on the Hanyou's face. 'When Telko tried to shoot me, Sesshoumaru took the shot.' And with that she left in search of the Taiyoukai.

Inuyasha stared at her retreating back. 'You mean… Sesshoumaru protected Kagome?'

'Seems like it.' Shippou replied from Sango's shoulder.

------------

When Kagome got outside she immediately spotted something white under the Goshinboku and ran over.

'Sesshoumaru?' She asked quietly, kneeling down next to him. 'Are… you alright?'

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. 'You were shot in the arm and the bullet is probably still imbedded in the wound.' Kagome persisted. 'Please, let me help you.' She added quietly.

'And what do you think you can do for me?' Sesshoumaru said, not looking at her.

'I can take the bullet out.' Kagome replied.

Silence was all that met her and she sighed in defeat. She was just about to stand and leave when Sesshoumaru held his arm out with a sigh of his own.

Kagome looked up with slight surprise but soon recovered and began to tend the Taiyoukai's wound.

Sesshoumaru watched her intently as she worked hard to pull the bullet out without causing him to much hurt. When it finally came free, Kagome guessed she wasn't going to get a thank you from his so she bandaged the wound, gathered her first aid kit and left.

'Thank you.'

Kagome stopped mid-step and turned a looked at the Taiyoukai.

_Did he just… thank me? Maybe… I imagined it… maybe…_

------------

Inuyasha looked up from playing with Buyo's ears to see Kagome standing in the door way.

She sighed heavily as she flopped down beside him.

The Hanyou stared. 'What?' he asked.

'Your brother is frustrating.' She stated simply.

'No duh.' Inuyasha said. 'What did you expect? He doesn't like humans, let alone allowing one to help him.'

'I don't know.' Miroku said joining the conversation, after loosing yet another game of "Tic-Tac-Toe" to Sango.

'What do you mean?' Kagome asked.

'Well, he does allow Rin to follow him.' Sango added. 'Maybe he doesn't mind humans after all.'

'Feh. Unlikely.'

Kagome yawned and glanced at the clock. _Great…_ she thought _…1:58… another late night…_

'Kagome,' Miss. Higurashi had just appeared in the room. 'It's getting late, I'm going to bed. Why don't you all get some sleep, hmm?'

'Ok. Mum.' She replied. 'We will. Goodnight.' Her mum smiled and left.

------------

The next morning, Kagome awoke to the sound of Inuyasha shouting… again. She sighed and pulled her quilt over head, in an attempt to block the sound. When this failed, she pulled her pillow over her head under the cover. However, this failed as well.

She pushed both pillow and quilt of her head glared in the direction of the sound. She huffed and pushed her self out of bed.

Storming out of her door and down the stairs, she found her mother and Sango sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast but glaring out the front door. Following their stares, Kagome noticed Miroku stood outside with his back to the door. Upon closer inspection, the Miko realized that the poor monk was stood between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, attempting to keep the two Inu brothers apart, but he appeared to be failing.

Kagome frowned and called Miroku into the house before taking a deep breath.

'SIT!' She shouted before glaring down at Inuyasha who currently lay at the bottom of a small crater.

Sesshoumaru stared down into the hole.

'Hmph.' He huffed before turning away.

'Where do think you're going?' Inuyasha growled as he climbed out of his hole.

Kagome sighed with Miroku shaking his head beside her.

'Away from you.' The Taiyoukai replied coolly, stopping but not facing his brother.

'I guess,' Sango said stepping out into the yard and speaking for the first time. 'Now that Telko is in jail, there's nothing stopping us from going back to our time.'

Miroku nodded.

'I guess.' Kagome said. 'I'll go get dressed and we'll be off.' With that the young Miko disappeared into the house.

After a few minutes, Kagome reappeared in the doorway with Shippou perched on her shoulder.

'Let's go.' She said taking the yellow backpack from her mother. 'Thanks mum. See you later!' she called as she and the others made their way to the well. Sesshoumaru followed reluctantly; he didn't really want to rely on his brother for help but he didn't really want to stay in the strange world much longer.

------------

'Inuyasha, Kagome.' A familiar voice said as they all jumped out of the well.

'Lady Kaede!' Kagome said happily, as Sango cautiously accepted Miroku's hand out of the well.

Shippou watched the mini reunion from the edge of the well. He sighed contentedly and looked at the person stood beside him… and yelped in fear as he realized that it was Sesshoumaru.

The Taiyoukai gave the Kitsune a side glance before walking away from the group.

Kagome noticed this but before she could say a word, Inuyasha stepped forward. _Oh, no…_ Kagome thought.

'Oi!' Inuyasha shouted. 'I think you owe us a thanks you!' This made Sesshoumaru stop. He slowly turned and stared at the Hanyou.

'I owe _you_ nothing.' He replied and turned to go, but stopped. 'Girl,' He said, looking back at Kagome. 'I believe that if it were not for _you_ I would be dead. Thank you.' He then proceeded to walk towards the village.

'… You're welcome… I think.' Kagome said watching him go.

------------

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku with Shippou, followed Kaede back to the village.

'Sesshoumaru-Sama!' The group looked up just in time to see Rin run towards the Taiyoukai. Surprisingly, instead of ignoring her, Sesshoumaru knelt down and embraced the small human child. Rin seemed shock at first but soon recovered and returned it, before allowing her lord to stand.

'Thank you, Kaede-Sama!' She cried happily. 'Thank you, Kagome-Chan and Sango-Chan, for returning my lord! Bye!' She quickly ran to catch up to Sesshoumaru as they entered the forest.

'Bye!' Kagome called back, waving along with Sango, Miroku and Shippou.

Inuyasha stood a bit away from his friends, watching as his brother and his young charge disappeared from view. _Goodbye, brother…I doubt this means we'll stop fighting, but… I hope it means… that you'll think better of me…_

------------

Sesshoumaru walked slowly through the field of wild flowers, ignoring Rin's childish, yet somewhat cute, antics.

He stopped and sighed as he looked up at the sky

_Inuyasha…I know we will still fight but… not that I'd say this out loud… but I guess… Sometimes, it's good to have a little brother…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

THERE! IT'S FINISHED!... I think… KIDDING! It is, but I'm thinking about maybe doing a sequel… but not for a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time!

Please review and tell what you think! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism accepted but if you're just gonna moan about my speech mark then DON'T BOTHER! I ALWAYS DO THIS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, TOUGH!

Sorry but someone did actually called this story "pathetic" because of it

Anyway! Please review!

-


End file.
